


Treetops

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Running Away, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sean wishes it's not real, but it's impossible.





	Treetops

The last rays from the sun are wrestling their way through the treetops, trying to reach the earth.

Trying to reach us, get us.

They won’t.

It happened so fast, I am still not certain it’s all real. Maybe we can still wake up. Maybe I just passed out at the party like a dumbass, and this is a terrible trip.

The little guy next to me keeps me grounded in reality. Just for once, I wish he didn’t.

I dreaded this moment since we ran away.

"What happened to dad?" he asks.

I cannot bring myself to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> Game isn't out yet? Who cares? Twenty minutes of gameplay and some trailer are more than enough to kick the bricks in my head. And I'm just here rebuilding that wall...


End file.
